Hey Arnold The Jungle Movie Kiss Scene
by xXAngel ShadowXx
Summary: Just a cute one-shot of my imagining of a scene that SHOULD have happened in the Jungle Movie, if it had been made. I'm a sucker for fluffiness. HelagXArnold plz R&R!


Yes, a HelgaXArnold fic. This is my version of the kiss moment that should have happened in the Jungle movie...if it existed :(

...

"Helga? Where are you?" Arnold cried, but all that responded were empty echoes. The leaves of the endless trees were still damp from the last rainfall. Small droplets of water slipped quietly off the tips. It was terrifying at times, how desolate the Jungle could be, even when the sun was shining. Now, it was begining to sink, revealing the early hours of twilight in its wake and painting the sky in swirls of pink, yellow and purple. The trees, however, blocked out most of this view. 

"Helga?" Arnold called again. She had wandered away from camp. She had been doing this a lot lately, much too Arnold's dismay, for the slight idea of her getting into danger out here sickened him to his core. 

Arnold squinted as a sudden ray of blinding light split a path through the leaves and stabbed his eyes. He had to blink several times to regain proper sight, and when he did, he saw he had arrived at a clearing. The sky was begining to darken now, the sun glimmering its final rays, which had settled here for the moment. And here, sitting alone, was Helga. Arnold felt instant relief, but even from a distance, he could see something was wrong.  
She was...crying. 

"Helga?" He called quietly, barely whispering. Helga's eyes darted to him, full of surprise? 

"Arnold?" She gasped, then came to her senses. "I mean, W-what are you doing here foot-ball head?

It's dangerous out here." Arnold could hear her voice quivering, and a twang of sympathy rushed through him. Her eyes were puffy and swollen, his view focusing more now. The endless palms towering around them formed a thin roof over their heads. It felt strange, like their own secret place. 

"Helga, why were you crying?" He asked gently, walking closer. 

Helga's heart began to jolt. "I-I wasn't crying foot-ball head. Just leave me alone." 

"But we've got to go back now," he retorted. "The suns going down." 

"I'll go back when I feel like it." She said. "Just go away, I don't feel well. I feel dizzy. 

"Why?" He edged closer, sitting next to her on the grass. "Are you sick?" 

"I don't know." She replied. "Why do you care anyway?" 

"Do you want me to carry you?" Arnold continued. "If your too tired, I would'nt-" 

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE LIKE THAT?" She shouted suddenly, making Arnold jump. "SO KIND AND CONSIDERATE? IT...IT MAKES ME SICK!" 

Arnold was too stunned to reply at first, but he did'nt have the chance, because at that moment, Helga broke down, tears slipped down her cheeks like rivers of sorrow, and Arnold could'nt stand it. To see Helga, strong, rude, insensitive, wonderful Helga, in such a state. 

"Helga please?" He pleaded, "Tell me whats wrong? If it's personal, you can trust me not to tell anyone. Honest." He slipped an arm across her shoulders, subtle, yet gentle. He had never seen Helga this way. 

"You really want to know?" She muttered. Then suddenly, Helga had locked him in a tight embrace, face dug into his shirt. Tears flowed heavily down her cheeks. "I don't...I just don't know what to do anymore. My parents don't even know where I've gone, and I'm sure they don't care. They've always only cared about my stupid sister. I've always been second best. But never to you! You care about everyone! Even people as ugly and stupid as me! I just...I just... can't take it anymore...handling this alone..., and yet, all I want to do is be alone" She paused. "It dosen't even make any sense..." She tried to pull away, but Arnold wrapped his arms around her and held her back. 

"Helga...if you need someone...I'll be here for you. You don't need to worry. I'll always be here. You're not ugly or stupid either. To be honest, you're one of the most incredible people I've ever known." 

"Same to you, foot-ball head, only I actually mean it...more than you could ever know." 

"Helga?" 

"Arnold...there's something I've been wanting to talk to you about. Do you remember when I impersonated as deep voice, and I told you that...I loved you? 

"Well, yeah, but, you said that was all in the heat of the moment, remember? What does that have to do with anything?" 

"Well, what if I told you...it wasn't?"  
Arnold's grip did'nt loosen, but his eyes became filled with confusion. 

"Hold on a minute...you mean?"  
She pulled away and stared into his eyes. "I know Arnold. I know it's stupid. Come on, let's go." She started to get up, but then, she felt someone take her hand. 

"Wait, Helga..." 

She looked back at him. 

"What if I told you...that I've been thinking about that too?" 

Her eyes widened. "Arnold?" 

His eyes became full of warmth, and he could not see under the dim light that had settled on them, but her face was now deep scarlett. 

He pulled her down again beside him, took her other hand. Fingers laced together, he began to speak. 

"I've had a lot of time to think about that, and well, to be honest...I've been feeling things too. For awhile now, but I wasn't really sure of those feelings... 

"until just now." 

He pulled her closer to him, their cheeks almost touching now. 

"I love you too, Helga. I always had faith in you...always admired you...I knew there was some reason for the way you acted towards me." 

"I guess I'm not that hard to see through after all." Helga sighed. 

Then their lips met. Gently, quietly. Under the silent burning stars. 

"I love you Arnold. I always have. I always will." She said quietly after. 

"Come on. Let's go." 

Then they walked back, hands clasped, cheeks hot. 

Hearts full.


End file.
